Diablo
Backstory Diablo was once just a kid who was living on the streets in City-B. He jumped from shelter to shelter, building a name for himself as a respected fighter and all around imitating dude.One day, while eating some food at the local homeless shelter, a monster attacked, and everyone ran. Everyone but him. He decided that if he could beat a monster, his name would become even more feared on the streets, and tried to fight it. It easily beat him, and went after the other it saw ran. His powers then activated, and he was able to kill the monster. Realizing what he could accomplish, he joined the Hero Association. Personality Diablo is a quiet and secretive person, usually keeping to himself. He doesn't really speak his mind, only if asked. He doesn't like sharing anything about himself, and is very serious, especially in battle. Appearance Diablo has black hair and blue eyes, and has scar tissue all over his body, due to a Dragon level fire breathing monster. He usually wears a white T-Shirt, black coat, black pants, and white belt. He also wears black and white sneakers. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Diablo is not very strong compared to other heroes, but is still strong enough to break concrete with a punch, and jump off the side of a building with enough force to shatter the windows around him. '''Enhanced Speed: Diablo is not very fast either, but can still run fast enough to catch up to a motorcycle with ease, as well as dodge far off gun fire. Superhuman Stamina: '''Diablo can fight for days on end, and has fought for 3 days on end, only winning due to the fact his opponent could not move anymore. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Diablo can withstand some powerful blows, such as a building falling on him after a 8 hour long fight, and had no other wounds besides the ones from the fight before. '''Regeneration: '''Diabo can regeneration from smaller wounds, but nothing as extreme as dismemberment. He can heal from stabs, gunshots, broken bones, burns, and freezing. Supernatural Abilities '''Hand Tendrils (ハンドトレンド Handotorendo)''': Diablo's main ability, Diablo can send out sharp tendrils made of an unknown black crystal-like substance from his fingertips, which can be used to grab, crush, and restrain opponents and items. Can also be used to grapple to an object. The direction can be changed at will, and they are breakable, but Diablo can call out more. Fighting Style Diablo fights mostly with his Tendrils, but will fight with his feet and hands, in a made up fashion of his own, using roundhouse kicks and straightforward punches. '''Impale (インパール Inpāru)''': Diablo main use of the Tendrils. He simply sends out his Tendrils at his target. '''Claws (爪 Tsume)''': Diablo sends out very short Tendrils, about half an inch long. He uses them to cut open objects or just to had an extra boost in his attacks '''Hand Shield (ハンドシールド Handoshīrudo)''': Diablo sends out his Hand Tendrils in a circle, and uses it to block attacks. '''Demon Armor 5000 (デーモンアーマー5000 Dēmon'āmā 5000): Diablo sends out his Tendrils, making them surround his body, creating a set of armor that boosts his strength and durability to the max. Quotes ''"I am Diablo, Class-A hero, number 19. I am here to save the people from your horrors" ''Diablo talking to his enemies. ''"Listen, my idea, is most likely the worst." ''Whenever he is asked his for his opinion. ''"I'm here to do business. We're not here to twiddle our thumbs. Don't waste my time" ''Diablo during a hero meeting, after everyone started yelling. Trivia Diablo is an Class-A hero, number 19 Diablo got his scars and marks from a Dragon level monster. Diablo got his name from how aggressive and how scary he could be when fighting, as Diablo translates from Spanish to Devil. Diablo is 19 years old.